DRW Fortune City
Fortune City, Nevada is a Las Vegas-themed adult ammusement and entertainment resort, complete with casinos and hotels, which serves as the main setting in Dead Rising 2. Not an actual city, the resort was built around 1992. After the city of Las Vegas was destroyed via nuke due to a zombie outbreak three years before, the remains of which are still sealed off by the government, the resort has undergone heavy renovations, possibly to replicate Las Vegas' famous strip, as stated in the Fortune City Tourism Board attraction video. Fortune City has many notable locations including the Fortune City Hotel, the Fortune City Arena, and the strip is ironically home to a shopping mall. Fortune City was chosen as the location for the latest installment of the controversial game show, Terror is Reality. Fortune City is accessed via a Bascule Bridge, which could mean that the resort is nearby a body of water. The bridge is raised for the majority of the game, and is only lowered for the military when they arrive for cleanup. However, it is raised immidiately after their crossing. Outbreak Five years after Willamette, and three years after Las Vegas, Fortune City became the site of yet another zombie outbreak. The resort had recently been chosen as the venue for the latest installment of Terror is Reality, a controversial gameshow that involes the slaughter of the undead. Shortly after midnight, following an episode of Terror is Reality, the zombies were intentionally released from captivity, in what appeared to be an act of terrorism. The zombies spread rapidly, infecting the thousands of visitors and spectators and soon, Fortune City was completely overrun. Chuck Greene, a contestant on Terror is Reality, was one of the few survivors who made it to the emergency shelter with his daughter; Katey, only to discover he had been falsely accused of causing the outbreak. With only three days before the military arrived for cleanup, Chuck worked with Stacey Forsythe of CURE, and Rebecca Chang of Channel 6 Action News, and discovered the harsh truth behind the outbreak, and the one in Las Vegas, where Chuck had lost his wife. Phenotrans, the developers of Zombrex, were responsible, with their reason being to continue the production of the highly profitable drug When the military cleanup failed after facing a stronger form of zombie, Fortune City was scheduled to follow the same fate as Las Vegas, a government issued firebomb would destroy the city in an effort to contain the zombie parasite. After the supervisor of the emergency shelter revealed himself to be in league with Phenotrans, he executed Rebecca and made a getaway. Chuck managed to stop him and halt the firebombing. Chuck returns to the Safe House to find everyone has been evacuated and the last helicopter was being boarded by Stacey and Katey. Chuck is about to board when he realizes Katey's backpack was dropped. He goes to retrieve it when zombies emerge from the elevator and attack him. He shouts for the helicopter to leave and that he will be alright. Moments later, Frank West arrives and saves him... Locations The resort is divided up into several major areas, consisting of hotels, casinos and plazas: Hotel & Casinos *Americana Casino *Atlantica Casino *Fortune City Hotel *Slot Ranch Casino *Yucatan Casino Plazas *Royal Flush Plaza *Palisades Mall *Platinum Strip *South Plaza *Food Court *Fortune Park *Fortune City Arena *Silver Strip Other *Safe House (Fortune City Emergency Shelter) *Underground Tunnels * Uranus Zone (Off the Record) Common Areas Fortune City/Common Areas lists all items in maintenance rooms and common areas (for example, hallways, walkways, parks). For all contents of stores, see Dead Rising 2 Stores. Dead Rising 2 Stores and Fortune City/Common Areas together have the contents of all items in all of Fortune City. Trivia *The Fortune City logo is adopted from Las Vegas' logo. * "Whatever you might have been led to believe, Fortune City is basically a shopping centre. The most enjoyable areas of the game are the shopping districts. There's a central park leading to some open-air shops. There's a food court. It's all suspiciously similar to Willamette Mall, only this time there are some dull casinos tacked on. Contrary to what you might expect, casinos don't make for very interesting locations in which to kill the undead. Once you've seen one row of slot machines and one casino bar, you've seen them all. Sure, there's a momentary twinge of amusement as you watch zombies standing glassy-eyed at One Armed Bandits but it's the shops, with their sumptuous bounty of ridiculous items, that provide the main draw. Rather than being a statement on the nature of consumerism by way of zombies, Dead Rising 2 is a statement on the nature of consumerism and gambling by way of zombies which, gosh, is very cutting edge satire. So it is big, but I'd be hard-pressed to call it clever, and Fortune City's glitz and glamour barely makes a change from the mall of the first Dead Rising."Raze, Ashton.Dead Rising 2 video game review Dead Rising 2 doesn't offer much of a different experience from its predecessor, but it's still a fun - if flawed - zombie frolic writes Ashton Raze, Telegraph, (September 27, 2010). External Links *Fortune City website, complete with a virtual tour, map and info on attractions *Interactive Map with all hidden items survivors etc. Video Gallery Fortune City Arena.jpg|Fortune City Arena Fortune_strip.jpg|Fortune City Strip FC stores outside.jpg|Stores in Fortune City Dead-Rising-2_FCGlobe.jpg|Fortune City Strip Dead rising 2 fortune city entrance.png|Gates leading to city Dead rising 2 fortune city entrance (2).png|Gates Dead rising 2 fortune city entrance (3).png|Road to Fortune City File:Dead rising 2 fortune city chip.jpg Maps DR Map 2.jpg|Dead Rising 2 File:DR2OTRMap.jpg |Off the Record References External links * Dead Rising 2, MSXBOX World. Clickable Google map with all survivors, etc. Category:Dead Rising 2 Locations Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Locations Category:Zombie Outbreak Locations